


Fear is for the Weak

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Zagreus has a little mishap during sparring practice. Heads up for some blood. Inspired by this art here:https://criesofbattle-curseofagony.tumblr.com/post/641390637817757696/so-how-do-you-think-zagreuss-first-death-went
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Fear is for the Weak

Achilles and Zagreus were sparring. They did that frequently, to improve Zagreus's skills but also to teach him discipline, per Hades's request. They didn't talk while they were sparring, but Achilles was keeping track of Zagreus's movements to give him pointers later.

_ His jabs have improved considerably. His slices still need work.  _

Achilles thrust his spear forward, watched as Zagreus put the wrong foot out to dodge.

_ Wrong step- _

His spear went straight through Zagreus's chest. 

Achilles gasped. Zagreus coughed, a wet, choking sound, and Achilles's robes were spattered with blood. Zagreus wheezed then, and Achilles let go of the spear and caught Zagreus as he sank to his knees. 

"Zagreus? Stay with me, lad, stay with me." His voice was rushed and taut with panic as he cradled Zagreus's limp body. Zagreus's eyes were wide and unseeing and his lips twitched before he coughed again, his mouth and chest becoming covered in blood.

"H...hu...r...ts-" he choked, cut off by another cough and more blood.

"I know, lad, I know, shh…" Achilles's mind was blank with horror, the sheer terror that he'd killed a friend, nevermind what Hades would say about his son's death. He'd be tortured eternally, but he couldn't think beyond Zagreus; here, now, coughing up blood and dying in his arms. Zagreus's gaze was starting to roll back, and his eyes were closing.

"A… ...ch… ...g… …" 

The river Styx opened beneath them, and Zagreus fell into it. For a few moments Achilles watched as Zagreus sank, and then the floor closed up and silence fell.

Achilles's spear lay on the ground where Zagreus had been, and it was entirely free of blood, as though he'd just set it down. His clothes, too, were absolutely spotless. Achilles was paralyzed, he couldn't move. He'd killed Zagreus. He'd killed Zagreus.

***

Zagreus came to the surface and crawled out of the pool of Styx, groaning.

"Ugh...Ow…" His legs were trembling and he felt unsteady on his feet as he stepped up to Hypnos, who snapped to attention when he heard him approach.

"Welcome to the House of Hades, where- Prince Zagreus! Would ya look at that, baby's first death, huh? Had a little mishap during sparring practice? Next time, maybe, I don't know...try dodging or something?"

"I...thanks…Hey, how long has it been? Since I...died?"

"Only a minute, maybe two. You were right there when you died, so the river didn't have very far to carry you. I bet Achilles is still there, even!"

"Right...Thanks, Hypnos." Zagreus walked back through his room, towards where they had been sparring. He...was afraid.

***

"Fear is for the weak. Fear is for the weak."

Achilles heard the voice, remarkably like Zagreus's, and he shivered.

_ I know that, but, in my heart...I'm frightened. I can't help it. _

"H-hey, sir, sorry about that...Hope I didn't...take too long, getting back." Achilles's head snapped up to the sound, and it was Zagreus, standing in the door frame. Relief flooded him, and he beamed.

“No, lad, you didn’t take too long at all.” Zagreus smiled, but Achilles noticed immediately that he was lingering in the doorway, and that his eyes were wary. He was afraid. They both were.

_ Fear is for the weak _ , he reminded himself. He would have to remind Zagreus, in time, but for now, he picked up their spears and gently set them against the side wall.

“Are you alright?” Achilles asked, “I didn’t- ...You’re not hurt, are you? No lingering aftereffects?”

“No, sir, I’m alright. Not...not a scratch on me.” 

“Good.” Zagreus stepped forward - whether because his fear had lessened or because he was pushing through it Achilles couldn’t be sure - and he opened his arms to invite Zagreus into a hug. Zagreus came forward, and when they met Achilles made sure to devote his energy to giving Zagreus the warmest hug he could. Zagreus sighed, and Achilles guided him gently to the ground.

“How are you doing, lad?”

“...Dying... _ really _ hurt…”

“I know,” Achilles soothed him, “The pain of death can give you strength, if you let it. It teaches you to fight harder. It teaches you caution, but one must always be careful to not let caution give way to fear.”

"I know." Still Zagreus shivered. 

Achilles knew they should get back to practice, but he couldn't get the image of Zagreus's agonized face out of his mind.

"Come on, lad, why don't we-" take a break for now, he wanted to say, but he choked on the words to keep them down.

_ Fear is for the weak, fear is for the weak, fear is for the weak. _

"...get back to our session."

"Can I-" rest a little first, he wanted to say, but he choked on the words to keep them down.

_ Fear is for the weak, fear is for the weak. _

"...try a new weapon? Seeing as how this one didn't work for me last time."

"Of course, lad."

Fear was for the weak. And they weren't weak. No matter what.


End file.
